La aparición del amor
by Majo Walles
Summary: Severus estuvo a un paso de morir, pero un ángel le devolvió la vida, y las ganas de amar. Precuela de Agonía Respuesta al reto Bruj@s y Muggles de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**La aparición del amor**

**Resumen**: Severus estuvo a un paso de morir, pero un ángel le devolvió la vida, y las ganas de amar. (Precuela de Agonía)

**Respuesta al ****reto Bruj s y Muggles de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Personajes**: Severus Snape y OC (Orietta Garibaldi)

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Clasificación**: Todo publico.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

No podía más con su propio cuerpo. Era difícil para ir, incluso el respirar.

—Malditos —dijo entre dientes, mientras se apretaba el costado, donde una fea herida se manifestada y de la cual caía la sangre que desde hace un par de metros iba dejando un camino zigzagueante.

Su cuerpo temblaba y las manos se le iban enfriando cada vez más. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Que la muerte por fin lo reclamaría. Que este era por fin su último aliento.

Y estaba feliz con eso.

Nunca en su vida quiso algo más, que lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. No podía ver bien, pero eso era normal en su estado. La herida que tenía en su frente era lo suficientemente grande como para ser vista a un kilometro de distancia.

Iba a morir.

Sintió como perdía poco a poco el sentido y unos gritos a su alrededor le tranquilizaron. Por lo menos, encontrarían su cuerpo sin vida y podrían enterrarlo. Por lo menos su cuerpo no sería utilizado para fines desagradables ni maléficos.

—Resiste, por favor.

La voz más dulce y cristalina que haya oído en su vida, le llegaba desde la derecha, sintiendo como una cálida mano ponía en alto su cabeza y era apoyada en algo suave.

El aroma a flores que desprendía esa persona le llenó las fosas nasales y abrió los ojos por última vez.

Una cara infantil y angustiada le miraba. Con lastima. Con dolor.

¿Por qué alguien que le era completamente desconocido se mostraría preocupado por él?

No tuvo tiempo de responder. La inconciencia se lo llevó en ese momento.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Se sentía adolorido. Cansado. Frustrado, furioso.

No estaba muerto.

¿Por qué aun seguía con vida?

—Veo que ya despertaste.

Se volteó para ver quien le hablaba y reconoció el rostro enseguida.

—Tú me ayudaste —se quejó al sentir como su garganta dolía. De que se trataba todo eso.

—Es mejor que no te muevas —le dijo la muchacha.

Miró a su alrededor, un cuarto rupestre. Sin ningún mueble más que la cama en la que estaba acostado. No había pintura en las paredes, pero aun así el lugar estaba limpio; los ladrillos casi brillando del color terracota natural que suelen tener. La cama estaba cubierta con una sabana blanca y miró sobre su cabeza. Una cruz de madera decoraba la parte superior.

— ¿Donde estoy? —Por puro instinto llevó sus manos a sus costados, buscando afanosamente su varita, pero sin encontrarla — ¿Mis pertenencias?

—Sólo traías un palo de madera viejo —contestó la muchacha, yendo por el articulo.

Severus la vio salir de la habitación y se puso de pie. Sus ropas no estaban. Sólo vestía lo que parecía un camisón blanco y largo. Se sintió desnudo y esperaba que no hubiera sido la muchacha quien lo hiciera por él.

Cuando la niña volvió traía consigo la varita de Severus y se la pasó.

— ¿Mis ropas?

—Estaban todas manchadas de sangre. De verdad, no sé que fue lo que hiciste o te hicieron, pero el medico dijo que fue un alivio que te encontráramos, o pudiste haber muerto sin atención medica.

— ¿Cuanto llevo aquí?

—Estuviste inconsciente cerca de una semana.

Las respuestas de la niña eran claras, sin anticipar nada más, como si fueran mecánicas. Severus la observó. No debía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Cabello largo y castaño. Ojos pardos y limpios, aunque temerosos.

La muchacha que lo salvó era ciertamente lo que los muggle llamarían un ángel.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Orietta —respondió con una gran sonrisa —. Me llamo Orietta Garibaldi.

—Severus Snape.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Severus la vio marchar, y luego volvió a acostarse. Quizás pasaría una buena temporada ahí.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Pasaron los días, las semanas, incluso un par de meses.

Severus nunca en su vida se encontró más cómodo y tranquilo. Más apaciguado. Incluso, podía sentir que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía. Era irónico, sin embargo, una iglesia como su refugio. El lugar que ocupaban los muggle para adorar a un Dios al que no habían visto nunca, pero al cual le tenían una fe devota e inquebrantable.

— ¡¿Severus?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Severus, como había venido haciendo hace un tiempo, sonrió de lado y siguió con su camino. Le era raro sentirse en esta situación. Él no era una persona que sonriera ni nada por el estilo, al contrario; era oscuro.

Ahora, frente a él, se encontraba la razón por la que estaba sonriendo mas seguido. Orietta venía a su encuentro con un montón de libros en las manos. A la chica le gustaba leer… a Severus le gustaba Orietta.

— ¿Qué pasó esta vez? —Preguntó haciéndose el serio, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

—Hoy hablé con el párroco. Quiere que empiece a dar clases de catequesis. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Severus la atrapó cuando ella se tiró a sus brazos, riendo contenta. Él no pudo hacer más que disfrutar de la dicha de la chica.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Orietta —le dijo dejándola en el suelo.

Entonces un momento realmente mágico sucedió. El tiempo se detuvo y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia. Sus manos aun sostenían a la chica por las caderas y ella tenía sus manos en sus hombros. Los libros que antes trajera estaban esparcidos por el césped a su alrededor.

Severus vio la profundidad de lo ojos cristalinos que se mostraban frente a él. Y dejó de pensar.

La muchacha cerró los ojos al ver como el rostro pálido del joven se acercaba al suyo. Sus labios sintieron por primera vez la tibieza de un beso. Uno cargado de sentimiento y que la hizo llorar.

Severus sintió como las lagrimas de la muchacha bañaban sus mejillas y su boca, en medio del beso las bebió y le supieron a elixir.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, aun con los ojos cerrados y sin decir más. Sus manos ahora estaban juntas y sentían la respiración agitada del otro chocar con la propia.

El viento de otoño les acariciaba el cabello y movía con gracia el vestido color damasco de la joven.

—Esperé mucho por esto —dijo la muchacha, tomando valor de los actos anteriores —. Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te sostuve en mis brazos.

—Estaba destruido —dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica.

—Eras un ángel caído. Uno al que podía devolverle sus alas.

Severus abrió los ojos y la vio más hermosa que nunca. La volvió a besar, aun con más intensidad.

Había encontrado el amor. Y no lo dejaría escapar.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

El otoño pasó y Severus se dio cuenta de que su relación con Orietta estaba mal encaminada. Vivian en la capilla junto a la parroquia.

Se enteró, por la misma boca de su novia, que su padre la dejó ahí cuando era una niña, luego de que su madre muriera. Su padre, un buen hombre, siempre le año, pero su amor por su mujer le llevó a seguirla al mas allá.

Ahora, con más de cuatro meses de noviazgo, no tenía ninguna duda de que era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero tenía que encontrar algo que hacer. Trabajar, buscar un lugar donde vivir. Pero por sobre todo, pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

Orietta notaba que su pareja estaba actuando de manera extraña. Lo había vito hablar por mucho rato con el Padre José, quien sólo le dedicaba cálidas sonrisas cuando ella le preguntaba que se traían entre manos y le decía que Severus ya le contaría.

Severus apareció frente a ella, con un enorme ramo de flores blancas, de esas, que a ella siempre le habían gustado.

No hubo palabras, no hubo propuestas, no hubo lágrimas.

Severus estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y en sus manos reposaba una hermosa sortija, sencilla y brillante. A ella no le importó el material, sólo sonrió más que nunca y entregó su mano. Y su vida en el proceso.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Más bien, algo que tengo que confesarte.

Orietta dejó de coser el vestido que estaba zurciendo para una de las niñas del refugio y fue a sentarse a la pequeña mesa en la que estaba su prometido, bebiendo una tasa de café.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Hace días que te noto extraño.

Severus sacó de su bolsillo la barita con la que llegó la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Sé que será algo muy difícil de entender —dijo apuntando a la taza que estaba frente a él.

Orietta se levantó rápidamente de la silla que estaba ocupando, mientras sus ojos, incrédulos, veían como sobre la mesa, en el lugar donde antes estaba la taza de café de su prometido, ahora había un pequeño gato de color chocolate.

—Esto… esto es… Dios.

—Se llama magia, Orietta —dijo casi divertido —. Sé que es difícil, lo sé, pero es lo que soy.

—Mago… un hechicero… yo no… no sé que decir.

—Lo soy, pero ciertamente no como te lo has imaginado toda la vida.

—No entiendo —dijo casi desesperada —¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Por que la magia, el mundo mágico, no es algo que pueda revelar a cualquier persona. Somos un secreto para todos ustedes, la gente sin magia. Caminando entre los muggle como uno mas de ellos.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó intrigada, ya más tranquila al ver el rostro relajado de Severus. Algo en su interior le decía que no dejara de escuchar a su amado.

—Te has convertido en la persona más importante para mi vida, dejando de lado todo. Mi mundo, ahora eres tú. Mi vida, ahora es tu vida, y en el futuro, seguirás teniendo todo mi amor.

Orietta se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido. Amaba a ese hombre con locura y estaba feliz de compartir su vida con él.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Severus no podía estar más feliz en su vida. Entre sus brazos, el pequeño fruto del amor que su esposa le acababa de dar. Un pequeño ángel del porte de su antebrazo. Frágil como el cristal mas delgado, como la cosa mas hermosa que podía tener. Alguien a quien atesoraría más que a nadie.

Vio a su esposa en la cama, dormida luego de las arduas horas de parto.

Supo que su vida era perfecta y nada la podría arruinar ahora.

Sin saber que la sombra del mal se ceñía sobre sus cabezas, y que en poco tiempo, dejaría de cargar a esa bella criatura, que le serpia arrebatada, por su peor pesadilla.

Fin

N/A: Hola a todos. Bien, no estoy para nada acostumbrada a escribir historias que no sean yaoi o slash, pero adoré a Orietta en cuanto escribí sobre ella el Agonía. Por lo que quería darle un espacio a la mujer que salvó a Harry, si no lo entienden, lean Agonía cuando la vuelva a poner.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
